bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Welcome to Rapture
The first area of the game, Welcome to Rapture is a tutorial where one receives one's first weapons, and plasmid. Also, this level introduces a few the game's enemies, such as the splicers; Little Sisters and their Big Daddy protectors; and Rapture's security (Security Cameras, Security Bots, and Turrets). Also, "Welcome to Rapture" introduces the player's guide Atlas, and Rapture's creator, Andrew Ryan. Once the player leaves, they cannot return to this area. The Contents of this apply to the PC, Xbox 360, and PS3 version of BioShock. Walkthrough You play as Jack. You were on an Airplane until it crashed in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. Make your way through the flaming wreckage to a big building. You can't miss it. Once you do, go inside and make your way down the steps and into a Bathysphere, and pull the lever. Basically, you'll go down and in a small film, find out why Rapture was created. After Andrew Ryan's little spiel is over, you'll find yourself in Rapture. Things here are obviously bad. Take the shortwave radio off of the wall near the door to speak to Atlas, your initial guide to the game. He will be leading you to higher ground, and hopefully help you avoid the enemies in the area. Head through the pipe in front of you. You'll be stopped short by the sudden arrival of part of your plane's fuselage, however (sure took its time in sinking, eh?); you'll have to climb through it to move on. The hallway will end in another lounge a bit down the way, so search everything for more items. The bodies, the trashcans: anything you see may hide delicious treats. When you're done searching, the splicers will bang through the door. Get used to the process of taking them down: hit them with an Electro Bolt shot to stun them, then whack them with your wrench. That'll take care of them nicely, so repeat the process on any others in the area. As you ride the elevator nearby to the upper level, Atlas will give you your first real goal: he wants you to go to a place called Neptune's Bounty and find his family. Kill the Splicer nearby and take the Revolver from the baby carriage that she's guarding. This is your first weapon, but you won't have enough ammo to use it just yet. However, if you have less than a full six rounds of ammo (for example, three), you will find eight rounds in the back of the Kashmir Restaurant's kitchen. Head into the Kashmir Restaurant nearby to start out toward Neptune's Bounty. There are plenty of enemies in the Kashmir, with a number of them located in the downstairs dancing area. Head down to find a pair of splicers, and take both of them out. When you kill the woman in the kitchen, explore the area to find another corpse with a decent amount of cash on him (this is where the extra pistol rounds are, but only if you have less than six rounds of ammo). Take it all, then head back to the dance floor and zap the water to kill the enemies there. An audio diary can be found on the table here; these are one of the neatest ways in which you'll be carried along in the story of Bioshock. Be sure to listen to all of them as they come along. You'll encounter your first Little Sister after passing through the Ladies' Room in the Kashmir to the Footlight Theater. There's a hole in one of the stalls. Cross the room on the lighting scaffold and head downstairs to see precisely what happens when people mess with the Little Sisters--they get a visit from a Big Daddy. Proceed through the theater to the top floor of the Transit Hub. You'll have your first taste of multi-target combat here as two splicers will attack you at the same time. The usual formula applies here: zap one of them and beat them with the wrench (or shoot them), then proceed to the other one. If you have enough bullets, feel free to simply shoot them from a distance. If you manage to get close to them without surprising them, you can also just zap the water to take them both out. Be sure to search the body of the Big Daddy; these guys usually drop a significant amount of cash. When you reach the bottom of the room, you'll find that the path to Neptune's Bounty is sealed, and you have to face off against a goodly number of splicers all at once. Now is the time to use the ammo for your weapon, as well as the first aid kits that you've been hoarding. Hide in the bathrooms here to force them to follow you and let you jam them into a chokepoint. The second wave will also come from the stairs and drop down into the pool of water here, allowing you to zap the water to kill them all. Head down the hallway towards the Medical Pavilion. You'll get a nice little message from Andrew Ryan when you arrive. Wait for Atlas to open the doorway, then head through to the Pavilion and the next chapter. Map Areas * Bathysphere Station # Pick up the radio, get out of the Bathysphere and get moving-the Splicer can't hurt you. * Elevators # Go through the undamaged elevator, but remember you can't go back. * Footlight Bottom Floor # The Big Daddy just disappears, but be sure to check inside the theater. * Footlight Theater # Nothing you can do in here, just keep moving. * Kashmir Restaurant # .... * Kashmir Bottom Floor # .... * Floodlight Theater # Give the door lock a shock to get it moving. * Transit Hub # ... * Transit Hub Top Floor # .... New Discoveries * New Plasmids and Tonics (Free) ** Electrobolt * New Weaponry ** Wrench ** Pistol * New Enemies ** Spider Splicer (Seen only) ** Thuggish Splicer ** Leadhead Splicer * Audio Diaries # Diane McClintock - New Year's Eve Alone # Steve Barker - Hole in the Bathroom Wall * Single Use Events ** N/A *Coded Doors ** N/A Category:Welcome to Rapture Category:Locations